narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ibiki Morino
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure and the commanding officer of the . Background Several years ago, Ibiki led a squad that was trying to retrieve secret codes held by the Cypher Division of Kirigakure. One of its members, Kisame Hoshigaki, identified him as Konoha's top ANBU interrogator. However, before the team could restrain the Kirigakure ninja, Kisame killed them all stating that the mission (protecting information at all costs) called for such extreme actions, visibly disturbing Ibiki. In the anime, Ibiki was the proctor for the first portion of his brother Idate's Chūnin Exams. He failed Idate, feeling that he wasn't fit to be a shinobi. Later, after his brother left the village, Ibiki discovered that Idate was helping his sensei, Aoi Rokushō, steal the Sword of the Thunder God. Ibiki and two fellow ANBU members gave chase. However, Aoi quickly brought in Amegakure allies to capture Ibiki and eliminate the two ANBU members with him. Aoi then tortured Ibiki to read the scroll, in the process accidentally setting the building on fire after Ibiki managed to free both himself and his little brother. However, despite Ibiki's efforts, the flames soon separated the two siblings. Believing his brother to be dead, Ibiki was forced to return to the village alone. Personality Ibiki is a very strict person, and has even been described as being a sadist by Kakashi Hatake. Compounded with this is his belief that pain is an effective form of communication, which he employed whenever he carries out his duties of torture and interrogation. Nonetheless, he did confess to his subordinates during the Invasion of Konoha that he was scared of Orochimaru as a child, noting him to be somewhat "inhuman, but in human form". He was also visibly shocked when Kisame massacred his own comrades to protect information. Nevertheless Ibiki has shown a more relaxed side, which shocked Temari during the Chūnin Exams due to the drastic change in personality.Naruto chapter 44, page 4 He also laughed after finding out that he had passed someone who didn't answer a single question in the exam. Appearance Ibiki has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head is always covered to hide a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. Abilities Ibiki is a master of interrogation, and has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture. His interrogation skills rely mostly on his ability to torture the mind. He has complete knowledge of human psychology; by attacking a person's mind, he can gain control over their spirit. In the anime, during his fight against Pain's Animal Path, he is shown skillfully using the Summoning Technique, which he uses to summon a variety of torture devices, including an Iron Maiden and a Torture Chamber. Ironically, these summons are modeled after engimono statues, lucky charms that are commonly used to bless shrines and businesses with good fortune. Also some of these summoning were a double edge sword, where the summoner will receive the same amount of pain as the opponent. He claims this has to do something with becoming equals through pain (ironically being Pain's philosophy). Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Ibiki is the first examiner of the Chūnin Exams, testing his students during the written exam with questions too hard for any genin to answer. Before beginning the Exams, Ibiki gave a warning to Team Dosu after their attack on Kabuto Yakushi. During the first part of the exams, Ibiki secretly put two Chūnin into the crowd to answer the questions and to make other genin try to cheat off of their exams. Although the point of the test was to test the participants' information-gathering skills, Naruto Uzumaki did not realise this. Nevertheless, Naruto was able to pass the exam without answering a single question, a fact Ibiki took great interest in. Invasion of Konoha Arc Ibiki later guarded Konoha's borders during the invasion of the village by Sunagakure and Otogakure. He recounted to his colleagues the dark past of Orochimaru, and greeted Jiraiya when he came to their aid. Land of Tea Arc In the anime, Ibiki is one of the ninja sent to the Land of Tea to pick up an injured Sasuke Uchiha. While there, he ends up meeting with Idate again for the first time in years. Though he had little interaction with him, he told Idate that he no longer has the eyes of a coward anymore. Part II Twelve Guardians Arc In the anime, Tsunade brought in Ibiki to get some answers out of Tatsuji, a shinobi from Amegakure who was meeting with Danzō Shimura, until Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane arrived revealing that Tatsuji is a double agent for Konohagakure and Amegakure. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc He interrogated Kakuzu's bounty-hunting contact in order to gain information on Akatsuki. He is later briefly seen attending Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc Though Jiraiya died in battle against Akatsuki's leader, Pain, one of the clues he managed to send back to Konoha was a prisoner from Amegakure. When Ibiki's interrogation methods proved ineffective, he called on Inoichi Yamanaka for assistance. During Pain's invasion of Konoha, the Animal Path tracked Shizune to the Intel Division, where Inoichi was probing the prisoner's mind. There, Ibiki and a team of three ANBU made a stand against Pain in order to give Inoichi, Shizune, and Ino a chance to escape to the Cipher Division and finish their investigation. In the anime, the ANBU did battle against Pain's Giant Multi-Headed Dog while Ibiki restrained the Giant Rhino with his own Iron Maiden summon and captured the Animal Path using his Summoning: Torture Chamber technique. Ibiki attempted to torture and interrogate the Animal Path, but soon realised that it was unable to feel pain, and seemed to be cold like a corpse. The Animal Path broke free from its bindings, stating that Ibiki "would never understand true pain" before performing a Summoning Technique, placing the summoning seal directly on Ibiki's stomach. Ibiki's Torture Chamber disappeared and he fell to his knees in pain; moments later, Pain's Giant Drill-Beaked Bird erupted from his back, severely injuring him. Katsuyu quickly attached herself to him, healing him and saving him. He continues to fight until the Animal Path flees in order to escape the village's destruction. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When Karin was taken by Kakashi Hatake to the village, Ibiki and his colleagues interrogate her about everything she knew about Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. He maintained a straight face and stern personality when Karin was sobbing while telling her story, and was seemingly unperturbed when she demanded food before she would talk further. While his other two colleagues started to make an attempt to fulfil Karin's request, Ibiki remained stone-faced and told Karin to drop the act and start talking. Trivia * "Morino Ibiki" literally means "a snore in the forest", which clearly refers to his resemblance to a big bear. * Ibiki interrogating Zangei was shown as only an omake in the anime. * According to the databook: ** His favourite food is sautéed enokitake or any dish with meat while his least favourite is maize. ** He wishes to fight Orochimaru. ** Ibiki's favourite word is . ** His hobby is suggestive interrogation. ** Ibiki has completed 861 official missions in total: 181 D-rank, 297 C-rank, 301 B-rank, 79 A-rank, 3 S-rank. References